Attenuators are commonly used in changing signal strength in an electronic circuit such as a receiver, transmitter and the like. A particular signal is fed into an attenuator where the operator attenuates the signal to the desired level to the input of the following circuit.
A variety of attenuators are known. The attenuator can be a simple manually operated attenuator where the operator moves a switch to different attenuation steps. Other attenuators are electronically operated by a control voltage set between certain limits controlling the degree of attenuation.